


in love with the moon

by writingforlife



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, oneshots pairing Moon with the captains and her friends :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforlife/pseuds/writingforlife
Summary: bad title because I suck at naming things.just some cute little stories about different characters crushing on Moon/Selene because I'm majorly biased towards these games
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Mizuki | Selene (Pokemon Sun & Moon), Hau/Mizuki | Selene (Pokemon Sun & Moon), Ilima/Mizuki | Selene (Pokemon Sun & Moon), Kaki | Kiawe/Mizuki | Selene, Lilie | Lillie/Mizuki | Selene (Pokemon Sun & Moon), Selene/Acerola, Selene/Hapu, Selene/Lana, Selene/Mallow, Selene/Mina, Selene/Sophocles
Comments: 34
Kudos: 19





	1. In which Ilima is not the smoothest person in the room for once

**Author's Note:**

> so these are all happening in different universes or something like that. 
> 
> also my player character in Moon was the first time I could make my trainer person look like me (I played Moon before X) so that's why Moon/Selene is super special to me and why she's brown with brown eyes and black hair in this
> 
> thank you!

It’s almost midnight when Ilima hears knocking on the front door downstairs. Wide awake and sitting at his desk, he straightens, listening for the sound again. Unlike his parents, he is not too good to answer the door himself; he remembers none too fondly the time when his father had rang their maid, Emily, from where she lives next door just to make him tea at almost eleven at night.

He hears it once more, and he thinks to check the alarm system rigged throughout the house. He stiffens, his gray eyes wide. The Champion of Alola is at his door, and she looks miserable. 

There’s no other word for it. Ilima rushes down the stairs to throw open the door, and Moon steps in, listless. Her black hair is mussed and disheveled, like she just rolled out of bed; Ilima guesses that’s not the case, since her dark circles are worse than his have ever been. 

“Selene,” he says, looking at the girl in front of him hard. She doesn’t react, and Ilima starts to worry. 

For Moon not to correct him on his use of her real name… well, Ilima doesn’t know what it means. It’s just never happened before. She is always so keen on being called ‘Moon’ that Ilima knows instinctively that something is wrong. 

Why is she here? Not at Hau’s home in Iki Town, or her own home on the outskirts of the city? Ilima swallows a lump in his throat and slowly reaches out to touch Moon’s hand. She doesn’t react, and Ilima hates that he has to take it as consent enough to move her around. But they can’t stay standing in the foyer, and Ilima doesn’t want his parents to hear anything Moon may not want them to. 

He pauses for a moment, realizing quickly the consequences of bringing a girl to his room at this hour, even if that girl is Moon. Moon, who was pretty and strong and had been dubbed the ‘Princess of the Trainers’ School.’ 

Moon, who was shivering in his front hall, her frown pointed somewhere over his left shoulder. 

Deciding he couldn’t care less about how scandalized his parents would be upon finding the Champion in his room, Ilima takes her hand in his, noticing the surprising texture. Not nearly calloused or unpleasantly rough, but not the soft and delicate skin that a girl of her looks might be expected to have. 

_Arceus, I sound like Mother,_ Ilima thinks to himself, frowning at the very idea. He gently pulls her forward, a little into his arms. He wraps one arm around her, noticing against his will that she smells faintly of wildflowers and Tapu Cocoa. 

“Moon,” he says softly. “Moon? Do you hear me?”

Her dark eyes shift to meet his and her lips move to answer, and Ilima is so overjoyed he nearly misses what she says:

“I’m not deaf, Ilima.”

That was good news. Ilima blinks and quickly releases her shoulders, springing back a foot or two. “I- I apologize! You were unresponsive, I thought I should- I was only going to escort you to my room.” His eyes widen and he curses himself.

_Only in front of Moon can I be this much of an idiot._

But Moon shakes her head, a tiny smile playing at her lips. “Don’t worry. I know you’re a gentleman.” Her voice has a teasing lilt to it, and Ilima knows why. He can’t help it; people close to him always find out his “secret” personality that isn’t really a secret at all. Their reactions depend; his parents weren’t exactly pleased, Mina couldn’t be more pleased… in fact, all of the Captains were pleased. He was one of them, after all. He couldn’t help getting fired up in battles when it was in his nature. 

“You know me so well.” Ilima plucks at invisible dust on his shirt. It’s white, and too thin. He hadn’t the chance to pull on his favorite argyle sweater, and he already feels a bit cold with the air conditioner his parents leave blasting on. “Moon, why are you here? At the expense of sounding rude-”

“A hefty price for sure.”

“- there are other places you can go. What made it imperative to visit my home here?”

Moon crosses her arms, but the gesture isn’t hostile. It makes her look smaller, almost. She drums her fingers against her arms, tapping each to a rigid rhythm. Her brows furrow and knit together as she raises sad eyes to Ilima. “Can I sit down? I…”

“Yes, yes, of course.” Ilima offers her his hand, not needing to interpret any signs of consent as she grasps his hand tightly and follows him to his room. 

His room has never looked shabbier, and Ilima knows that’s just paranoia kicking in because he cleaned up the day before. The trophies are polished, his bookcases dusted and all his books are organized by genre and the author’s last name. His desk has a few papers strewn about but nothing too appalling, and his computer displays graphed data from his 30 recent Trial attempts. 

Moon has been in his room before. There was no logical reason to stress about her being there, but-

_But when have I been logical when it comes to Moon?_ Ilima wonders ruefully. 

“Thank you for having me,” murmurs Moon. “I know I’m a bother, especially at this time. I thought you wouldn’t answer.”

Ilima watches her as she settles in his swivel chair and promptly begins to spin herself. “Then why did you come?” he asks quietly. 

“I needed somewhere to catch my breath,” she says, and her voice catches in her throat but she forces her words anyways. “I had a panic attack. I don’t ever want to be just in the streets when it happens, anything could happen to my Pokémon and me… so I try to get to somewhere safe. It was either here or the center. Hau’s place is a little far.” Her little sigh is regretful, and Ilima understands with zero jealousy that Hau is able to help her best. 

“Panic attacks… they happen often?” Ilima doesn’t know what else to ask.

She hesitates. “Not usually. This time… a blonde lady walked into me and started going off… it was stupid, really. I overreacted.”

“That’s enough, Moon,” Ilima says, suddenly stern. “You did not overreact. I’m sorry that happened to you. Are you feeling better now?”

Moon’s smile is small but earnest and she nods her head at Ilima. “Thank you for helping me. I hope I didn’t scare you away too badly.”

“It would take more than lasting trauma to keep me from you,” says Ilima loftily as a natural rebuttal; it’s seconds later he realizes he’s given a bit too much away, but it’s too late because Moon’s mouth is open and she looks like she wants to laugh but all she does is _smile_. She smiles at Ilima like he’s made her the happiest girl in all of Alola, and with any other girl Ilima wouldn’t doubt that his charms would work flawlessly.

But Moon is the girl he’s never been able to impress. Maybe because his finest features are just as fine as hers, maybe because his battling talent pales in comparison to hers. But Moon has always been unwavering in everything she does, and romance is no different. 

The worst gossip columns in the press like to speculate about Moon’s secret companion, because surely a young lady as pretty as she has a companion if not a list of suitors lining up to fill the position. Hau’s name, and Gladion’s, find their way in the media whenever Moon’s love life is discussed. Moon has always gagged at the very mention of a relationship with either boy: “Nothing on them,” she always says, “they’re amazing and all, they’re just my family, and they’ll always be my family no matter what.”

Ilima is quite glad Moon doesn’t consider him to be family. It’s not exactly what he has in mind for the Champion.

She touches his arm briefly. “Ilima… I’m not a very strong person right now, and I know that’s got to be what does it for you… but I’ll keep getting stronger-”

He wraps his arms around her. He can hear her heartbeat speed up and smirks to himself; so it seems Ilima is capable of making the girl swoon after all. “Enough, Moon. You’re strong enough now, for me. You’ve always been strong enough for me.”

Of course, he knows that won’t stop her from getting stronger all the same. He smiles, chin resting on Moon’s silky black hair. The Alola Champion is quite the force to be reckoned with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and that's it for Ilima! hope you enjoyed 
> 
> comments and criticism are much appreciated! I would also love to hear about other characters you might have in mind?? I have one for each character in the tags planned out, but I'm open to new ideas, too


	2. ♪♫ What would you do for a [mago berry] ♪♫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's Mallow's turn :)

All she needs is a Mago Berry. Sighing heavily and half heartedly saluting her dad, Mallow leaves the restaurant and prepares for a trek to Lush Jungle. She knows how to get through Diglett’s Tunnel in record time, and she only runs into a few wild Pokémon that she either avoids or battles with Tsareena and Lurantis. Finally emerging in Heahea City, she heads to the long, boringly straight route that will take her to her favorite place in Alola. 

Lush Jungle is never the same place twice. Every inch of it is alive and buzzing, whether it’s Pokémon or just plant life. It smells right and Mallow inhaled deeply. The air is fresh and clear and the ground is bouncy as she skips over it, springy with moss and grasses. 

There are rarely people in the forest; Trial goers need her to be around to supervise and other than that, only trainers who have passed the trial are able to visit. Tourists are frowned upon but they do come by anyway. Mallow thinks she hears some, now. Such loud chatter and the telltale smell of cheap “traditional Alolan cuisine” can only mean tourists. She grumbles to herself and takes the detour, forgoing the path she knows will offer her the Mago berries she needs. 

“Hey, leave Fomantis alone!” she says hotly when she comes upon a triad of travelers surrounding a frightened Pokémon. She has a soft spot for Fomantis as she does with most grass types, of course, but any Pokémon in need deserves her help. She’s surprised to see the Fomantis has an ally on the other side of him, too: a short girl with brown eyes and black hair tucked under a red cap.

The Champion of Alola meets Mallow’s eye and smiles. Mallow waves before facing the three troublemaking tourists again. “Seriously, can’t you see he doesn’t want to play with you? You need to respect what he wants!”

Moon nods in agreement and pulls out a Poké Ball; it’s plain and clearly very worn, so Mallow guesses it’s Decidueye’s. 

The three hurry to leave, chattering all the time and surely insulting the both of them, Mallow and Moon. Mallow brushes past them as they go. 

“Thanks for sticking up for little Fomantis, there,” Mallow says. 

“I was just in the area,” says Moon, shrugging it off just like Mallow knew she would. The green haired girl hid her smirk. 

“Yeah? What for, need any help?” 

The younger trainer shakes her head. “I finished training earlier, I was taking a walk before leaving. What are you here for? I’m not interrupting a Trial, am I?”

“No, no! Just running an errand for the restaurant. Need some Mago berries.”

Moon tilts her head thoughtfully. “The same berries you needed for my Trial, right?”

It had been quite some time since Moon’s Akala Trials, so it’s surprising that she remembers. Mallow smiles and confirms, “Yeah, I’m not making my Mallow Special this time, though, dad wants to make chutney.”

Moon gives her a small smile. “It’s a shame, I really liked your special.”

_I knew it._ Mallow grins and pumps a fist into the air, jubilant. “Yes! Take that, Lana and Kiawe!” She laughs loudly, liking the way the trees around her ate up and absorbed most of the noise. It felt soft and safe. Moon’s own laugh was as nice as the touch of the breeze on Mallow’s skin. 

“I’ll make you something now, if you want,” offers Mallow. “Just help me find that Mago berry and Chef Mallow is at your service.”

“Always using me to find your ingredients,” sighs Moon.

Mallow smiles. “You’re the one who always agrees.”

“I can’t say no to you.”

Her heart skips a beat. “I’m actually happy to hear that, means my food is alright.”

Moon laughs again, her cheeks dark. “Your food is great, Mal… but I’d be lying if that’s the only reason.”

Intrigued and very flustered, Mallow leans forward. “What other reasons?”

But the shorter girl only takes Mallow’s hand and leads the way to a grassy path. “Let’s find that Mago berry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed


	3. Making a splash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana knows better than anyone that in fishing, you win some and you lose some... she's pretty sure she's won

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year all!

Fishing is the life, Lana muses as she floats about on Lapras, absentmindedly stroking her scaly skin while waiting for a bite on her line. The patience required in the beginning, the thrill of sensing that first little nibble, the rush of strength that suddenly courses through her when it’s time to reel one in. 

If there was a league for fishing, Lana thinks to herself, she would undoubtedly be the Champion. 

Of course, she considers herself a good trainer as well as a fisherman. So it does sting to know that she’s not going to be a Champion of a Pokémon League. No, definitely not, because Alola’s Champion is the best there is. 

And that’s not patriotism or pride in Alola, that’s just what Lana knows. Moon is the best. She’s the one person Lana doesn’t mind losing to, because she knows how much the other girl deserves her title. 

Moon is a master. At her young age, she has expert eyes for training and all kinds of battling techniques. She has an open mind and heart to her Pokémon. She bonds with each teammate uniquely. At times Lana swears she can talk to Pokémon.

Her smile is really nice, too. Always bright and shiny, like bottle caps fished from a well. Her hair is nice too, smooth and soft, and even though she always smells like salt and wildflowers, her hair is never brittle or damaged from saltwater. 

Except for when it was. Lana smiles to herself. Moon likes the water almost as much as she does. It’s cute when she swims; she’s not a great swimmer so sometimes she has to doggie paddle and Lana goes breathless from laughing so hard. 

A nibble on her line, and Lana stiffens but doesn’t move. Then a larger tug, then a larger- this one. Lana uses that strength that most people don’t expect her to have- but really, fishing is hard work, and she’s been doing it for a while now. It’s a big one, and Lana grins sharply as she yanks the rod hard and pulls up a Gyarados, jaws snapping and fangs gleaming in the afternoon sun. Lana reaches for one of her Dive Balls before something, or someone, distracts her. 

A girl, about her height (which is to say short) with black hair and brown skin appears at the top of the hill, grimacing at the enraged Pokémon. She yells for Lana to pay attention to said raging Gyarados.

_Mom was right, girls make you stupid_.

Lana’s Lapras swerves out of the way of the Gyarados’ thrashing tail, and safely delivers her to the shore before turning to face the other Pokémon. 

Moon comes to her side and lets out her own Pokémon, that green eyed, orange furred Lycanroc of hers. She bares her fangs, crackling with electricity. 

“Alright, Lana?” Moon can afford to glance Lana’s way, but Lana can’t focus on anything but the battle. 

“Fine!” she says quickly as Lapras dodges poorly aimed Hyper Beam after poorly aimed Hyper Beam. “What’s with this guy?”

“Maybe he has an ability so he feels less tired after moves like that?” Moon can afford to theorize. She handles the battle effortlessly, guiding Lycanroc with evenly spoken words and commands, her eyes clear and free of panic or fear. She also doesn’t seem to mind being soaked by Gyarados’ constant splashing. “Lyca, Thunder Fang and then Stone Edge!”

The battle is won, and because it’s Moon, Lana feels grateful and is willing to say it. 

“Thanks, Moon. What happened back there?”

The girl takes off her hat and shakes off some water like a Furfrou. “I was following that Gyarados for a while, he kept moving deeper and deeper in here. He was acting strangely, very aggressive and hostile to other Pokémon. I think…” She approaches the unconscious Pokémon and heals him, putting away her items in neat containers when she’s done. 

He roars to life again, but Moon shushes him. Lana smiles, a little in awe as Moon chastises the mighty Pokémon like a person might chide a Meowth. 

“He has something stuck in his throat,” says Moon, smiling at the Gyarados. “But the battle cleared it out. Alright, goodbye!”

Her smile is adorable as she waves to the massive Gyarados diving under the water to rest. Lana shakes herself. 

“You cost me a catch,” she says, pointing at Moon a little accusingly. Moon just laughs. 

“I’ll make it up to you,” she says, and Lana feels better because Moon always follows through with what she says. “Want to come surfing with me? You might have to save my life if I drown, though.”

Lana heaves a long, dramatic sigh. “Well, it wouldn’t be the first time” (yes, it would). Moon grins, face flushed from exertion and _maybe_ , Lana hopes, because of her. 

“What would I do without you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed 
> 
> next chapter should be Kiawe :)


	4. The dreamer and the dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiawe gets saved from a bad date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! sorry for the delay- was in a bit of a slump for a little bit. Hope you enjoy!

“Your grandfather was a kahuna, and you want to go away and learn how to _dance?_ ” The girl sitting across from him wrinkles her nose, and Kiawe frowns and looks away. “I mean, that’s kinda weird, right? You could be a seriously big deal if you became kahuna.”

Kiawe takes a gulp of his Tapu Cocoa, fingering the engraved Tapu detailing in the cup. It’s Tapu Lele, said to be the cruelest guardian deity of all the four, and guardian deity of Kiawe’s own Akala Island. 

“The Tapu choose the kahuna, it’s not something I can take into my hands.” Mia hums, clearly unconvinced. Kiawe decides he doesn’t care much. He’s only here because Mallow insisted Mia was a nice girl who would be great for him; see if he would do Mallow another favor after this disaster of a date. 

They weren’t even outside, or doing anything interesting. He’d wanted to go to Wela Volcano, but Mia had firmly shot the idea out of the air. 

“Fine, maybe you can’t be a kahuna-” Kiawe flinches and Mia continues, oblivious, “but dance?”

She’s really not letting this go. Kiawe regrets ever telling her his ambition. Ambition? _More like dream_. 

How could he forget? He still needed to find new work after being laid off. His fingers tap against the table, impatient. He doesn’t have time for a date, and definitely not one with someone who makes him feel like he’s making all the wrong decisions when he’s not. His dream may be distant, but- _Oh, who am I kidding… without saving up for at least another year I’ll never be able to go to Johto._

Mia is still talking, going on about how dancing is barely a sport and going to school for anything music related is a waste of time and money. She twirls her long black hair around her finger as she talks, and though Kiawe tries to be a good date and pay attention, he fails miserably. All he can think of is a different girl with black hair who does the same thing. Her eyes are dark brown, though, not Mia’s blue, and her skin is tanned, far from Mia’s pale complexion. 

Almost as if manifested from his mind, the champion of Alola walks into the Pokémon Center. She waves to Kiawe, notices who he’s with, retracts her wave a little, but then notices his sullen expression and frowns.

“And I mean, Arceus, you look like _that_ ,” Mia is saying, gesturing to Kiawe. “Like wow. So I understand working out, right, but you can do better than dance, you know?”

It’s kind of flattering but also kind of infuriating, because he is in good shape, thank you very much, but dance brings him more than a good body, it brings him happiness in a way that only two other things do: battling, and his friends. 

Mia gasps. “Who is that girl?” Kiawe knows without looking that she’s talking about Moon.

He expects her to point out her obvious good looks, maybe the fact that she’s the champion of Alola. But Mia’s expression is repulsed, and Kiawe clenches his fists on the table when her eyes trace the long scars that peek out from under Moon’s clothes and she says those words: “Those scars are so ugly, trainers should be more careful.”

He’s about to explode but Moon turns around and meets his eye with a smile. A smile. Kiawe is stunned, and even more stunned when she walks over to them.

“Alola, Kiawe,” she greets. “Good to see you! I talked to Mallow and Lana the other day-”

“Sorry, who are you?” Mia interjects, and Moon glances at her. 

“Moon,” she says with a friendly smile. “Champion of Alola.”

Mia has the good sense to look a little abashed but it doesn’t last. “Well, I’m Mia. So... you’re a trainer, that’s how you know Kiawe?” She sighs in relief. “Good, I thought maybe you were good friends.”

Now Moon looks as confused as Kiawe feels. “Would that be a bad thing?”

“Yes.”

Moon grins at him, all teeth. “Wait til she hears about Mallow and Lana,” she says in a conspiratorial whisper that Kiawe chuckles at. “Anyway, I don’t want to interrupt your date but it sounds like you should go, Mia.”

“Excuse me?” Mia’s face lights up in anger. “Who are you to-”

“You shouldn’t make fun of Kiawe’s future plans,” Moon says strongly, facing Mia with a hard frown. “He’s going to be a great fire dancer, the best. How can you make him doubt that?”

Mia fumes. “Whatever, you scarred freak!” she spats as she storms out. Moon watches her go, frowning deeply. 

“Bad luck, Kiawe,” she says, shaking her head. “She’s no good for you, if you don’t mind me saying.”

He runs a hand through his flame colored hair. “I know. Thank you, Moon. And thank you… for saying my ‘plans’ instead of… I don’t know. ‘Dreams’ or something. It- it means you think I’ll really do it, right? It- it means a lot.”

She laughs, a pretty sound. “Of course I know you’ll do it. How could I not?”

Kiawe smiles at the girl in front of him. “Sorry if it’s too bold,” he begins, leaning forward, “but I think I can salvage my bad date. Want to help?”

Moon smiles back, cheeks dark and eyes warm. “Why, yes, I think I can help you there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading and hoped you liked tonight's chapter!
> 
> some questions because I'm curious, what is your: favorite region? favorite starter? favorite protagonist? favorite rival?


	5. The good kind of change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon drops by Sophocles' workstation to say hello :)

“Soffy, you’ve been back there for a while now.” Molayne’s voice is wary, and Sophocles rolls his eyes.

“I’m okay, Big Mo!” he insists. “Go on your date or whatever, I’m just working on a new system update for the Charjabug program.”

Molayne chuckles and taps twice on the door as he goes. “See you, cousin! Be back soon!”

Sophocles yells back, “Plumeria will have your head for being so late!”

His cousin laughs again and leaves for real this time. Sophocles hums to himself as he works, fixing a line of code that should make it all run faster. 

He finishes in just under an hour, sitting back with a pleased grin. Now all he needs is help testing it. Normally he’d have Molayne to do that, but he’s certainly occupied right now. Sophocles huffs a breath, a little annoyed all his hard work would have to be paid off tomorrow when Mo gets back. 

But then there’s the sound of the metal doors sliding open, and Sophocles peeks over his computer to see the Champion of Alola. She’s pretty as ever, short but still taller than him, with her soft black hair and warm brown eyes. She smiles at Sophocles, hurrying over to him.

“Hey, Sophocles, how are you? Is Molayne here?”

Sophocles manages to shake his head. “N-No, you missed him a little while ago, he’s on a date.”

“With Plumeria,” Moon says, nodding wisely. “Well, can’t be helped. The professor needed me to drop this off.” She sets a camera down on the desk. “I think he said Molayne should give it a look, apparently there’s tons of old pictures of them, Burnet and Guzma, and Kahuna Olivia and Miss Kahili, too.”

Sophocles leans back in his chair. Big Mo was always a different person whenever he was with any of those names. “It’s amazing, isn’t it, all of them staying friends for so long? It’s like nothing can stop them from caring about each other.”

Moon tilts her head to one side. “Yes, it’s sweet… but that’s what will happen with us, too, Sophocles. Don’t you think?”

“I- really? M-Me, too?”

Moon’s eyes flash. “Of course. Do you think anything would stop any of us from caring about each other?”

“Something might…” mumbles Sophocles. 

The Champion’s mirthful laugh catches him by surprise. “And what may that be?”

His thoughts stray to his cousin and his scary girlfriend, and he blurts out, “Like relationships.”

Arceus. He is so stupid. The beautiful Champion of Alola doesn’t want someone like him to blather on about romance. But Moon smiles slightly.

“Relationships? I guess they can change some things. But not us! All of us will always be friends, just you wait! I think we’re so close it wouldn’t matter who we date.”

“You wouldn’t worry about ruining a friendship because you have a crush?” Sophocles asks with wide eyes. 

Moon shrugs. “No. I know we're strong enough for it.”

“What if your crush is like, crazy out of your league?” Sophocles continues, chewing his lip.

Moon laughs, a clear, pretty sound. “It wouldn’t matter,” she declares. “I’d go for it! I think you should, too, Soffy.”

Sophocles sputters. “W-What? Not- not me! I- I was giving you hypotheticals!”

_Why is her laugh so nice?_

“Soffy,” Moon says, smile wide and voice sincere. “You have to put yourself out there sometimes. You know, put your heart on the line and speak honestly, face your feelings.”

He avoids her eye. "Maybe I'm not ready. Maybe I don't want anything to change."

"Okay. Then don't worry," she says, lips curving into a gentle and perfect smile. "Nothing has to change just yet, you know. But, for what its worth, a little change can e good. Change was me moving to Alola, and meeting people like you, after all."

Sophocles flushes crimson. "I guess that kind of change is good," he agrees. 

Moon smiles, all teeth. Her eyes are bright with happiness and Sophocles feels their light warm him up. Molayne wouldn’t worry about him that much, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! This one isn't my strongest, I'd like to think of a better idea centered around these two 
> 
> thank you for reading!! 
> 
> next chapter is Acerola :)


	6. The way books smell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acerola bumps into a friendly face at the library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ended up a lot shorter than I thought... but better short and sweet than dragging on and on :)

It’s Saturday, which means Acerola takes a break from looking after the Aether House and gets to do whatever she wants. So she’s in Malie City, stopping for a shopping spree and lunch on her way to Uncle Nanu’s police station.

But he’s not expecting her today, so she figures she can dilly dally a little bit. She finds herself in the library. The librarian knows her, waving cheerily at her as she enters and skips up the stairs. The Malie City Library is small, and doesn’t have the variety she wishes it did, but it’s one of her favorite places. The smell of books is as comforting as Minikyu’s fabric touch against her skin, and she giggles at the comparison. 

Another patron of the library glances up at her giggling, and Acerola is surprised to see the Champion of Alola. The black haired girl greets her in the soft voice Acerola loves. 

“Hi, Ace,” Moon says, turning the page of the book she’s reading. “It’s good to see you.”

“Good to see you, too!” Acerola grabs the nearest book within reach and rushes to join Moon at the table. “What’re you reading?”

“Alola’s Ancient Stories and the Pokémon They Described,” recites Moon. “It’s a bit dry, but well written.”

“You’d know all about the Pokémon they describe, huh, Moony?” Acerola says, opening her book at random and frowning at the page she lands on: she’s not exactly interested in the destruction of Tapu Village.

Moon smiles. “Yeah, I guess so. I think I miss Lillie… a lot. She left me Nebby, I guess I’m feeling out of depth. How can I raise a Legendary Pokémon?”

“You’ll do great, you are doing great!” says Acerola fiercely. “You and Nebby are amazing, you hear me?”

Moon looks up, her mouth a little open. She finally smiles softly. “Thanks, Acerola. This was where I learned about Lunala. I was with Lillie, too…”

Acerola realizes how hurt her friend is. Lillie really just up and left her, hours after Moon had become Champion, roughly two days after the traumatic events of Ultra Space. It wasn’t her fault that her mother needed help, but Acerola felt for Moon. 

She knew loss. Moon knew it, too; her absent father, Lillie leaving her as well. It was a different loss, dissimilar to Acerola’s. But acute and painful all the same. 

Acerola gently touches Moon’s hand. “Hey, Moony… she’ll come back.” She knows Lillie will return. And though Acerola likes Lillie very much, a part of her is bitterly jealous because she sees how Moon longs for the other girl. But Moon doesn’t seem particularly lovesick when her eyes meet Acerola’s.

“Acerola… I miss Lillie a lot. She was my best friend, it was her and Hau and me.” She sighs. “Hau is missing her just as much right now. He couldn’t even tell her how he feels about her.” Moon peeks up at Acerola. “Thank you for being here.”

“Of course.” Acerola grins. “And I’m not leaving.” The implication is clear, and Moon can choose to do whatever she wants with it. Moon grins, too. Her smile is bright. 

“I’m glad to hear that,” says Moon, closing the book. That old comforting smell of the pages wafts through the air. “You know I’m here for you, too?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Acerola says, closing her fingers over Moon’s hand. “My turn to be hero, okay?”

“Fine~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! please feel free to comment any criticism or possible ideas I could cover once I write what I have planned out so far!


	7. Muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina suffers from the dreaded artists block... until someone visits

Mina was in a slump. Nothing she paints turns out right. The half finished portrait of Ilima smiles serenely at her, and she huffs at it. The eyes are wrong, Ilima’s eyes aren’t so sharp, they are gentle and wide. 

Arceus, she couldn’t even get _Ilima_ right? Her best friend, whom she had painted for years and years? Mina frowns and puts her head on her desk. 

Her parents, both in the other room of their small floating home, know better than to bother her right now. She sighs and kicks moodily at the leg of her desk, muttering a curse when she hurts her toe. Maybe she should try again.

Turning Ilima’s infuriating portrait away from her, Mina sets aside her paints and takes up her favorite pencil. Pressing it to the paper before her, she lets out a deep breath and decides to draw Ribombee. Ribombee is one subject Mina would never need to look at, she knows her as well as the back of her own hand. She sees her Pokémon’s large, sparkling eyes and delicate wings, the movement of her antennas and the soft fur of her body.

The rough shape of Ribombee emerges onto the page. Mina smiles slightly, but her good mood is ruined when she has to sketch the face. 

What expression should Ribombee have? She’s almost always happy, but that’s because she’s almost always with Mina, and they make each other happy. Mina goes with that expression, the one she knows best. 

But the eyes are wrong. They look fine, proportionately speaking, but not good enough. They’re flat, bored. Ribombee would never look like that, especially not when she’s with Mina. The artist scowls and resists the urge to crumple up the paper and toss it in the bin. 

She hears a knock at the door and her mother goes to get it. That’s her mom’s voice, and then-

A different voice, but one Mina knows all the same. Softer than anyone else Mina has heard, gentle, with a lilt to it. Mina feels her pulse quicken a little and she rises from the desk to peek over the screen that separates her work station from the rest of the house. 

The Champion of Alola is at her house, smiling prettily at her parents. Well, everything she does is pretty, with her shiny black hair and warm brown eyes. Her skin is smooth and dark, and she holds herself in a way that is somehow both self assured and an adorable sort of nervous.

_Easy, Mina_. She doesn’t even know if Moon is interested in girls. Mina has been out for years, practically everyone in the region knew it. But Moon is very private, even to friends. Mina has no inkling of who Moon is interested in. 

Moon glances over to Mina’s area. “Is Mina busy?” she asks politely. 

Her mother laughs. “My girl is painting as always! Maybe you should come back another time-”

Mina gave a start. This wasn’t good, her parents were being too considerate. She hops out from behind the screen and smiles at Moon.

“Hi, Moon.” The short girl smiles back at her, and Mina instantly feels warmth bloom in her cheeks. Luckily for her, the streaks of paint that always wind up on her face seem to do a good job of covering her blush.

“Hi, Mina. I was with Hau earlier, but he needed to do something for Kahuna Hala. The professor asked us if we would do a Battle Royal, he suggested we battle with you and Ilima,” Moon explains. 

Mina ignores the irrational worm of irritation in her head when she hears Moon mention Hau. Those two are always together, always smiling and laughing together. It doesn’t bother Mina that much, though, because Moon is really happy because of Hau.

“Ilima looked really stressed when we saw him the other day,” continues Moon, “so maybe we could get Gladion instead… are you free tomorrow?”

She says _we_ so easily, like she and Hau are inseparable. And the way she says Gladion’s name is so very gentle, like it always is. Mina feels so stupid for analyzing her friend’s _tone of voice_ when she is too lovesick to even ask Moon if she’s gay. 

“Yeah, I am,” Mina says. She sighs, and Moon catches her eye with razor precision.

“Everything alright?” Moon asks.

Casting a glance towards her work station, Mina sighs again. “Yeah, having trouble with painting. I can’t get the eyes right…”

Moon tilts her head to one side. “Maybe you need a break?” 

“Nah, I’m gonna get over this,” Mina says stubbornly. She hears her father chuckle in the other room.

Moon smiles, too. “Alright, well, if I can help in any way-” 

“Actually, you can,” says Mina slowly. “Can I draw you? There is no way I would mess up your eyes.” She realizes she’s said a little too much. But Moon smiles a little wider and looks at her feet. 

“Happy to help,” she says in that soft voice Mina likes so much.

Mina feels like the luckiest artist in the world, to have the girl of her dreams as her model. She takes great care to study Moon closely. Moon takes it astonishingly well, smiling serenely forward as Mina squints at her.

“Say, Mina. Where did you find that shell?” Mina stiffens and hastily begins sketching. She doesn’t need to look to know the shell that Moon is referring to. “Mina, are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” she says airly. Moon looks at her, unconvinced, and Mina huffs out a laugh. “You’re too sharp, Moony. An ex gave me that, I think… last year. She was crazy, though.”

Moon glances up, and Mina wonders if there was some way Moon hadn’t found out she was interested in girls. She wonders if Moon is okay with it; she’s so kind and polite all the time that Mina can’t see her being upset, but you can never know for sure.

“Oh. I didn’t know you like girls, too,” says Moon.

Mina nearly chokes. “Too?” she repeats while Moon looks at her, bemused. “You- you’re-?”

“Yes,” says Moon with a sweet smile. “Oh, Mina! It looks great!”

Mina stares down at her paper, and Moon’s sweetly smiling face greets her yet again. Moon’s image is nearly as pretty as the real trainer, and her eyes are right. They are warm and sincere, slightly slanted in just the right way. The real Moon smiles widely. 

Mina looks at the real girl in front of her. “Moon, you’re my muse.”

Moon giggles and the sound makes Mina’s heart jump. “Anything for you, Mina.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! hope you enjoyed! I know I had fun writing this one- even if I’ve never thought about Moon and Mina I realized anything to do with art and girls in love has a lot of potential!


	9. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite ladies have a little shopping date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s time for my favs

“Is it really okay?” Lillie asks for what must be the seventh time that hour. She’s sure Moon must be getting sick of her, but the Champion smiles at her. 

“Yeah, Lil. My treat.”

Lillie looks down and mumbles to herself, “This whole day has been your treat.” From a stroll on the beach in the morning to shopping at the mall, Lillie was having the perfect day. And it feels too perfect, like it will go wrong at any moment. 

Or maybe it really is perfect, and Lillie is so messed up thanks to her mom that she can’t trust that she’d ever be happy.

Moon catches her eye, that little furrow between her dark brows that deepens when she’s worried. “Everything okay, Lillie?”

“O-Oh, yes! Just… are you sure you don’t mind paying for today?” Internally, Lillie screams at herself. Moon has spent the better part of the past hour reassuring her that yes, she is just fine with paying for Lillie. Arceus, this is when Moon gets tired of her stupid questions and worries-

“Yeah!” Just the simple smile on Moon’s face makes Lillie’s heart flutter like an impatient Butterfree, and the blonde girl relaxes and exhales.

“Okay.” Lillie turns her attention to the rack of clothes nearest to them. _Gracidea_ is the most expensive store in the whole mall, possibly in the entire region, Lillie thinks as she reads the price tags with a feeling of mild disgust. Everything looks too much like the designer clothes her mother dressed her up in when she was young.

_When I was young? Who am I kidding, I wear those clothes now_.

Lillie frowns and looks away from the white blouses and dresses. Moon’s not paying attention for once; her eyes are flitting around the store, landing on every patron for a couple seconds. Lillie wonders what’s running through the Champion’s head. How does Moon think, how does she see other people?

Lillie sees danger, everywhere and at all times. In the smile of a passing pedestrian, the shouts of an arguing family.

But she thinks Moon must see everything differently, because Moon is much braver than Lillie.

“Lillie, why do you always wear white?” Moon’s eyes are back on her, with that chocolate gaze, deep and dark and warm. Her voice is soft.

At first Lillie doesn’t respond, absorbed with fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. “I’m used to it,” she says at last, and she knows it’s a bad answer. Moon continues to regard her with that look in her eyes, and Lillie suddenly can think a little more clearly. 

“I suppose… as much as I want to break free of my mother, she still influences me. When I look at other clothes, I hear her telling me they’re- no good.” 

_She tells me far worse than that_ , Lillie thinks despondently, and Moon seems to read her face well.

“Oh… well, I don’t think it’ll mean much, but I think you’d look great in other clothes. Not that you don’t look great now- because you do, you always look great! No matter the clothes! It’s just- other clothes, also…” Moon laughs, her cheeks dark and mouth curved. “Sorry for rambling…”

“T-Thank you.” Lillie can’t stop smiling. Why does one compliment from Moon feel like twenty from anyone else? She can almost forget she’s surrounded by all the worst pieces from her childhood closet. 

The Champion hesitates before taking a step back. “You look kinda uncomfortable.” 

Lillie freezes. This is it. Moon’s done with dealing with her and all her baggage. _Arceus, Lillie, you couldn’t keep it together for one day_.

That internal voice that Lillie hates sighs. _It’s about time Moon catches on and realizes she’s wasting her time with you_. 

Moon’s next words cut across her stupid internal voice: “Let’s go to a different store, would that be better? I know a good one that’s cheaper, too!” Moon laughs, unaware that she’s made Lillie’s heart dance yet again. 

The shop Moon has in mind is small and unassuming, with simple and colorful clothes that are soft and natural to touch. Lillie smiles at the display of flower hairpins, amused that she can recognize all of them from Moon’s collection.

The owner, and the woman _Summer’s_ is named for, greets the two girls enthusiastically. “Alola! Champion Moon, and who’s your friend?”

Before Lillie can register the panic shooting through her body, it disappears because Moon is next to her, radiating heat and she suddenly knows this woman won’t hurt her. 

So she smiles and replies, “I’m Lillie, ma’am, nice to meet you.”

Shopping in _Summer’s_ is much more fun than in _Gracidea_. Lillie laughs out loud, and doesn’t feel the need to stifle it. Moon laughs with her, and Summer, too. They have the shop to themselves, and Lillie is pleasantly surprised to see that though the place is physically quite small, it’s chock full of pretty designs and outfits she’d feel comfortable wearing. 

Summer bustles out from behind the counter and makes a beeline towards some short romper dresses. She starts thrusting various dresses into Lillie’s arms. “Dearie, you have a very cool skin tone! Very beautiful skin! Of course, dear,” she adds to Moon, “so is yours! Your skin is beautiful as it is!”

Lillie watches Moon smile and accept the compliment with a strange expression. It was like she didn’t believe it, and Lillie realizes with an ache that Moon isn’t immune to those pains called insecurities. 

“Y-Yes, I’ve always loved your complexion,” says Lillie without thinking much. “Remember the first time you and Hau showed me the beach? I didn’t put on sunscreen because I didn’t see you two doing it… and you noticed first and Hau absolutely laughed at me, before you two high fived and he just yelled ‘Melanin.’”

Moon’s smile is lovely, and Summer laughs heartily. “That Hau is a friend of yours, too, Lillie? Now, Moon, dearie… I meant it, sweetie. Your skin is just as beautiful as Lillie’s. You’ll have to forgive me, here on the islands you don’t see many local people looking like Lillie.”

Moon smiles wider. “Thanks, Miss Summer. I know you didn’t mean to make me feel bad. Hau would yell at me so much right now… and my mom…” Moon tips her head back and grins. “I don’t want my mom mad at me! Come on, Lil, let’s get back to it!”

Lillie laughs and agrees. She rifles through the choices Summer throws at her. They’re so colorful. So pretty, but not on her. 

For cool skin tones, according to Summer, bright blues, deep purples, rich pinks, and dark reds are go-to colors. Lillie immediately goes to put the rompers back, but Moon gently catches her arm. 

“Hang on, those are really pretty,” she says, “won’t you try them on?”

Lillie wavers. 

_They’re ugly_ , a voice suspiciously like her mother’s sneers. 

_But objectively, they’re not_ , reasons Lillie. _They’re well made and designed-_

_Well, you’re ugly_ , her mother’s voice retorts. 

Before Lillie can agree, Moon speaks again. “I mean it, Lil. I know, I mean, sometimes I feel like my skin is too dark and I feel like light clothes are wrong for me... but I try them first to make sure. And I’m usually wrong, so maybe you will be, too?”

So Lillie tries on the sapphire romper. She looks nice in the mirror. Her eyes look brighter than usual, and the blue is refreshing instead of the boring white she’s accustomed to. 

When she exits the fitting room, Moon flushes red. “Y-You look great, Lil. It really suits you…” Lillie feels giddy as she chooses to buy all four dresses. She insists on buying them herself, so Moon mutters to herself before sliding two small boxes over the counter to Summer. 

“I’m paying for these,” she says strongly, and when they’re on a bench outside the mall with a bag of Malasadas in hand, Lillie finds out what’s inside. 

Two delicate silver bracelets, identical except for the tiny charm dangling across from the latch. One was a sun, one was a moon.

“I thought you could have the moon one,” says Moon quietly, looking away. “You know, because I’m Moon. If- If you want the sun, you can have it, I just thought-”

“Moon, I love it.” Lillie gazed at the jewelry with adoration. “I would have chosen the moon no matter what. But… you’d have the sun. What does that represent?”

“I think it’s easy,” says Moon, smiling warmly at her lap. “You light up my world and make everything warm and bright. You’re even golden like the sun.”

Lillie fell the tiniest bit further in love with Moon, which was saying something considering how in love she already was. 

“Well, you’re all I think about when I see the moon,” whispers Lillie, and Moon’s lips curve into a gentle smile. The curve of her lips is a crescent moon.

Lillie decides it is in fact a perfect day, and she hopes for many more perfect days with Moon at her side. Because perfect days are wonderfully _possible_ with Moon. _Everything_ seems possible with Moon, and Lillie can’t wait to find out for herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! I was so happy writing this one since MoonLily shipping is my favorite


End file.
